¿Estas bien?
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: Natsu va a visitar a lucy al hospital después de la pelea que ella tuvo contra minerva, ¿que sucederá entre ellos esa noche?


¿Estás bien?

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de hiro mashima, si fuera mia natsu y lucy ya tendrían un bebe.

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba con mi hermana en el hospital, y recordé cuando lucy estaba en el hospital después de la pelea con minerva.

Y sobre mi fic la prueba de las hadas no actualizare muy pronto porque aun no se como seguirle pero si lo voy a actualizar.

Bueno sin más a leer.

El día 4 había terminado en un empate por parte de los dragon slayers de fairy tail y sabertooth había terminado en un empate, ni uno de los cuatro tuvo heridas graves.

A las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ya es muy tarde deberíamos regresar al hotel-dijo erza-ya es muy tarde, hasta Wendy se quedo dormida.

-aye yo también tengo mucho sueño, así que dormiré junto a charle-ya saben quien dijo eso.

-Ni lo pienses gato varón, yo voy a dormir junto A Wendy, ya que yo no duermo con gatos estúpidos.

-Aye-dijo muy deprimido.

-a Charle, por cierto ¿Dónde están natsu y gray?-cuestionaba la gran titania.

-No tengo idea, pero sabiendo como son deben estar peleando o compitiendo para ver quién es el mejor por algún lado de la ciudad, tsk tenían que ser hombres.

-TEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- se escucho una voz muy cerca de ellas.

-Al parecer los invocamos-dijo erza mientras una gotita estilo anime se posaba en su cabeza.

Eran nada mas y nada menos que gray y natsu a media pelea a media ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, ambos comenzaron a pelear solo porque natsu le había tocado el cabello a gray y este comenzó a decirle que no fuera un marica y que si quisiera pelear que lo hiciera frente a frente, el dragneel no paso esto por alto y le grito completamente enojado que el no había hecho nada, y después de eso ya imaginan que paso.

Al llegar donde estaban erza, charle, Wendy y happy todos los presentes les miraban con una cara de "son unos locos" y los de fairy tail solo miraban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza con una cara que decía "nunca cambiaran".

-Ya basta princesita de hielo.

-Entonces te estás rindiendo parrillita de mami.

-que dijiste cisne de hielo.

-¿Cómo me dijiste teme?

-Como escuchaste.

-Estufa con patas.

-Calzoncillo men.

-carbon lloron.

-Pervertido.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS-ordenaba la gran erza scarlet, pues ya sabían que si ella ordenaba algo tenia que cumplirse.

-Aye-dijeron natsu y gray al unisono con mucho miedo.

-Bueno ya vámonos.

-Ustedes adelántense, tengo que ir a un lugar antes que al hotel, bueno nos vemos-natsu comenzaba dirigirse por donde había llegado.

-¿A dónde vas natsu-san?-decia Wendy adormilada porque por tanto escándalo se había despertado.

-Es un secreto nadie puede saber.

-A ya se puso sentimental el teme-de pronto erza lo golpeo dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-Son sus asuntos gray, si no quiere decirnos pues que no nos diga, y mejor ya vámonos-decia erza dirigiéndose hacia el hotel y todos los seguían.

Natsu p.o.v

Por primera vez en mi vida estoy agradecido con erza, la verdad me salvo la vida, seguramente si le dijera a gray que iba a ir con lucy a verla en el hospital me diría que estoy enamorado de ella, bueno pues estoy enamorado de ella, pero, aun no se lo puedo decir a alguien, un momento ¿Por qué siento mi cara arder, si no estoy usando magia?, no, no puede ser me sonroje, mierda no puedo llegar asi al hospital o si no pensaran que estoy enfermo.

Me pregunto si lucy esta bien, la pelea la dejo muy herida, esa minerva si la vuelvo a ver seguro la mato, bueno mejor no yo mato a sting y que erza mate a minerva erza la va matar lentamente y va a suplicar por su vida, y rogara que la perdonen por lo que hizo lucy, pero no la vamos a perdonar -MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA-Todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo, pues esa risa era de todo un loco ( como la de jellal cuando estaba poseído por ultear)- ups, creo que me deje llevar-susurre-no se preocupen estaba ensayando para una obra de teatro, y me toco el papel del malo-de pronto todos me creyeron decían, " o vaya es muy bueno, debería ganar el premio nobel de actuación" (se que no existe) basta de distracciones es hora de dirigirme al hospital a ver a lucy no se vaya a acabar el tiempo de visitas y no me dejen verla, bueno mejor no me meto por la ventana como hago en la casa de lucy.

Fin natsu p.o.v.

En el hospital.

Natsu miraba por la ventana del hospital al cuarto de lucy esperando a que las enfermeras se fueran.

-señorita,¿ no vino nadie a preguntar por mi?-preguntaba lucy dentro del cuarto a la enfermera-si señorita vinieron sus compañeros de fairy tail, pero como se acabo el tiempo de visita le dejaron un regalo, dijeron que vendrían mañana temprano antes de que comenzaran los grandes juegos mágicos-tras lo que dijo la enfermera la rubia dejo escapar una sonrisa, le alivio que sus compañeros de gremio se preocupaban por ella.

-bueno señorita me retiro-dijo la enfermera y se retiro de la habitación.

Ahora era el movimiento de natsu se estaba realizando, se deslizo por la ventana silenciosamente para darle un gran susto a la rubia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA-grito natsu para asustar a lucy.

-KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA-grito lucy por el gran susto que le dio su compañero.

-AJAJAJAAJAJAAJA-te asuste lu-no término de hablar porque lucy le estaba dando la paliza de su vida.

-No lucy perdóname, no lo voy a volver a hacer.

-No me importa sabes que a una dama no se le dan sustos de esa manera-pero cuando se disponía a dar el golpe final no le dio y cuando iba a caer natsu la tomo de la cintura y quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora, natsu arriba de lucy.

-Natsu bájate -lucy estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-No quiero-y en lugar de bajarse tomo a lucy de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, el movimiento del dragon slayer hizo sonrojar a un mas a lucy, pero esta no se quedo atrás tomo a Natsu por las mejillas y lo beso, era su primer beso pero era tierno y demostraba amor pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo se volvió un beso salvaje lleno de pasión, la exitacion era bastante, sus lenguas estaban juntas parecía que bailaran, lucy dejo escapar un gemido dentro de la boca de natsu.

Todo se volvió lujurioso, natsu y lucy comenzaban a desvestirse, esa noche, para ambos, sería la mejor de todas, en esa noche solo se podían escuchar gemidos de la habitación de lucy.

A la mañana siguiente, fuera de la habitación de lucy.

-Que bueno que la enfermera nos diera permiso de venir a visitar a lucy tan temprano-comentaba cierta peliroja.

-Si, tengo muchas ganas de ver a lucy-san-ahora era la dragon slayer del viento.

-Cambiando de tema, natsu no regreso anoche, es un teme-( no necesito decirles quien dijo eso)

-Aye, pero no se preocupen de seguro fue a entrenar y ya esta en la arena-dijo happy.

-Pero nos debió de haber dicho adonde i-i-i-ii-i-ii-i-ba, bu-bueno ya lo encontramos, ay no gray tápale los ojos a Wendy-dicho esto gray obedeció pues el también vio lo que erza.

Pues sucedió que cuando erza abrió la puerta se topo con una escena muy vergonzosa, resulto que natsu y lucy estaban dormidos y desnudos, a natsu la sabana solo le cubría de la cintura para abajo igual que lucy solo que no se le vieron los pecho porque estaba volteando a lado contrario a la puerta.

-¿Quieres un dulce Wendy? Que te parece si vamos en lo que erza despierta a lucy-decia grey a lo que Wendy solo asintió.

-Pero gray-san ¿Por qué no puedo verla?

-Es que aun no esta arreglada.

-O, ya veo.

De vuelta a la habitación de lucy.

-Lucy, Lucy despierta-susurraba la pelirroja para despertar a su amiga.

-Si natsu ya voy- dijo lucy pensando que era natsu quien la estaba despertando, se acerco a sus labios para besarlo pero no continúo.

-Lucy soy erza.

A lucy casi se le salen los ojos, iba a besar a erza.

-L o siento erza.

-Lucy ¿Qué paso contigo y natsu? Porque por lo que veo tuvieron su noche de lujuriosos.

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA.

-¿Qué pasa lucy un ladrón?-dijo natsu quien se despertó por el grito de la chica, pero se puso pálido al ver que era erza.

Era más que evidente Natsu iba morir.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-fue lo único que se escucho en el hospital antes de la paliza del milenio.

Sé que no me quedo muy bien, y además no escribí el pedazo de lemmon porque no soy bueno escribiendo lemmon.

Adios, se despide miner1144.

PD: espero sus reviews.


End file.
